Among the Myths
by highlyunlikelywriter
Summary: Kaida thought she was an average girl until her mothers death. Told to have died on impact in a car crash that Kaida doesn't even remember, Kaida sets out to find some trace of her mothers past that will help lead to her mothers family, the Clearwaters.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I've always thought that my mom's family was dead. She never spoke to or about them just once in awhile when I was little mentioning stuff like, "You remind me of Seth or Mom would've been proud." but even then those small words were usually meant to be heard by only her.

My dad, John Wesley, died 3 years ago when I was 12 in a deadly car crash while coming to pick me up for cheerleading practice. I along with my mom was devastated. Dad and I were close along with his side of the family to; my Grandma Wesley died only a month before my father from a heart attack leaving my parent as my only known family.

Years passed after my fathers death and my mother began opening up to me. She started talking more about her home and our native quillette heritage. A couple of times she told me about her brother and her friends mentioning some times when she was growing up and small things like picnics and high school dances. Everything she told me seemed so nice, I was just longing to ask why she left, but I restrained myself with one glance at my mother's sad longing face. She told me that day that I could always find a friend in La Push. To this day I still hold that to heart even though she has been long gone. My name is Kaida Seth Wesley Clearwater and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The world around me was defiantly a change of scenery from my home in Florida. In one word you could describe it as…. Well green. I stared around in wonder. So this is where she grew up, I thought to myself. I sighed sadly, C'mon K!!! Lets do this we've come all this way we can't quit now. Strangely enough my silent pep talk kept my feet moving.

Honestly you would think I would have been better prepared I mean maybe done a little research, saved some money, but no I never think!!!

Walking down the, what I thought was empty dirt road, I looked around wondering what I am going to do today. Then a voice comes from behind me, "Well I see we haven't met, and that's strange because I know everyone from here to Forks." I turned around quickly to see a big bare chested boy looking at me curiously.

"I'm just visiting." I say not fully looking him in the eye. He looks at me doubtfully.

"Your Quilluete. I can see it by your eyes and hair. Are you looking for something?" I nod my head timidly.

"Yes, but right now I'm not sure what." He smiles kindly at me.

"My house is a quarter mile down, we can get something to eat then I can take you around town. By the way my names Derrick, Derrick Uley."

"Kaida Wesley." I didn't know why I didn't say Clearwater accept that I got a feeling that most likely it would bite back at me if I did. "Oh and thanks Derrick."

"No problemo. Now come on my mom probably has breakfast ready."

As we entered the tiny house you could hear what sounded like a stampede of wild buffalo, but what was actually just 7 Quilluete men. The men, or boys I guess one could mistake, had on only sweats and like Derrick wore no shirt.

The boy/ men people looked at us as we walked in. Their huge black eyes followed me piercing me in the back. Derrick walked over to the only other woman, "Hey ma!" he said pecking her on the cheek, then looking down at the food with predatory eyes. "Smells delicious!" The woman looked up at him and smiled. It was at that moment that I saw the scars.

Her face was happy and kind when she looked up at Derrick. Faint Pink scars painted the right side of her face, one tugged on the corner of her mouth running down her neck. I turned my gaze away from her and then to Derrick.

"Hey guys this is Kaita. She's visiting La Push I said I'd show her around." Said Derrick. He nodded to the men in the middle. The men looked at me in an odd way. "Kaita, this is my dad." Said David motioning towards the large man in the middle of the group. I reach my hand out to shake his hand, looking at me as he shakes it he says.

"Your defiantly Quilluete I can tell by your eyes." He looks at me like he's seen a ghost. "What's your last name?" he asks.

"Wesley." I say quietly. He nods his head distractedly. One of the boys stares at me intently I look away from them and move my gaze towards the window. "So have you guys lived here your whole lives?"

"Yep." Says one of the guys. Everyone else just nods. The woman interrupts us. "Well I'm from the Maika Reservation I'm half Quilluete. My cousin Seth Clearwater, he's the one right over there, is full Quilluete. His mom is a tribal elder along with Jacob's Dad." I dropped the plate I was holding at the sound of the name Clearwater.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. Uley. I'm such a klutz." I look to the man who was called Seth, as I reached to pick the broken plate up. "Clearwater. Are you by chance related to Leah Clearwater?" Everyone freezes and stares between Seth and I.

"Yes, she's my sister." He says quietly. He looks at me hard. "Do you know her?" I nod.

"I'd have to she was my mother."

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any character relatively familiar to you.

Authors Note:

Hey thanks to all y'all who reviewed on this story. I'll most likely try to get 1 to 2 chapters up a week. BTW Sorry it was short. It's my 1st posted story. Please R&R.

- highlyunlikelywriter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: BTW

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from twilight saga only Kaita and the Plot.

I'll retrace my footsteps from here, because honestly I don't really remember how I got here either.

It all started I think, when I turned 12. I was so excited because we just placed 1st in the Regional cheer competition, my squad the jets were all jumping up and down oblivious to what was about to happen. I was looking around trying to see if my dad was here yet. He was driving from Jacksonville to see me in this. I looked towards my mother expecting to see her smiling face; instead I saw her standing next to a police officer talking, with tears running down her cheeks.

They said that he died by crashing his car in a swamp about 20 miles from the gym we were competing in. I visited the crash site along with my mom too. They were right when they said swamp you could see nothing in that water and the smell, well that smell could cover any other stench up in a blink of an eye. You could still see the car, one of the wheels sticking out of the green gunk slightly. It made everything more real, more horrifying, especially with what happened after.

I was never distant from my mother though she never talked about her family when I was in the room; I always thought she was the last, a one of the kind, the only Clearwater remaining. It never occurred to me until after that maybe she did have family living that she never told me about, that she kept from me. Don't get me wrong I loved the family I had but a girl gets curious when all her friends grow up with two sets of grandparents; with aunts and uncles and a whole bunch of first and second cousins. All I had growing up was my parents, Grandma Wesley, and a distant memory of a nice quiluete women that I called aunt Sue the 2 times she visited.

Anyway after we visited the crash site my mother acted more protective of me, like she was expecting something bad to happen. My mom also became more; I don't know I guess you could call it distant and troubled. After that I quit cheer and we started moving around more often. Soon it became so bad that we usually weren't in a place for more than 3 months. Then life seemed to stop in mid-motion.

Time didn't literally stop, that's for sure. It's just everything became so unreal that I felt as if time could not make up for any of my mistakes. I'll get back to the real point now because the person who might be reading this might be annoyed by my constant rambling about how much my life sucked at that moment. By the time I was 14 though the painful memories of my dad had still not faded from my or I, but our relationship did get better.

At one point when I was getting over my fathers death I blamed myself for having him come watch me cheerlead. I thought of myself as selfish and slowly became depressed until my mom noticed and started telling me some of her experiences that got me to forgive myself. She told me that she too was close to her father and that he had died from a heart attack when she was 17. Hearing her tell me that made me feel like I wasn't alone and made a new stronger bond between the 2 of us, making me think secrets were no longer existant. How wrong I was.

About 2 weeks after the funeral my mother started acting strange and for 2 weeks after that she disappeared altogether, all I found of her in those 2 weeks were little notes reminding me to do my homework and a couple hundred dollars each. Those were some of the worst days of my life besides now of course, and it didn't seem like it was getting better either. Well not until my mom came back, but I only had her until 7 months later when she was killed.

Let me skip to my mother's death because that's the most important in this not so short tale. Well my mother, Leah Clearwater (not Wesley), was driving towards La Push, Washington with me when it happened. Supposedly there was a car crash and my mom wasn't wearing her seat belt and was thrown from the car and mauled by a bear or something. The doctors said it was a miracle I was alive considering no one found us until 4 hours later by a truck driver.

Usually people never question a doctors diagnosis but for some reason I didn't think what he was telling me. One simple reason could solve all questions so Ill say it. Leah Clearwater, was wearing her seat belt, because that is the last thing I remember seeing is my mom putting her seat belt on and I am sure of that. Another freaky side not I will add is that when they found my mothers pieces, no blood remained in the parts, and I doubt any bear can do that. So I ran to find out the truth and find out the reason we were going to La Push, evading Foster homes, Police, and pain-in-the-butt Social Workers at the same time. I hate mysteries.

AN: Hoped you liked it even though I lied to you about the update time by a lot. Its my first story and life and writers block has gotten on the way. I'll try to get a chapter out around twice a month, I know Im slow but Im working on it. Please suggestions are open, Read and Review.

- highlyunlikelywriter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The one word that could describe the things that happened after I stupidly blurted out those words was chaos. Yep defiantly chaos the men were surprised to say the least. Mr. Uley got up and walked over to me looking me straight in the eye. "That's impossible Leah doesn't have a daughter." He said with a hard expression. Seth shook his head and stepped between Mr. Uley and I.

"It's not impossible. I communicated with Leah around 2 years ago. I knew she was hiding something, but she wouldn't tell me what. All she told me was to keep an eye out for what I didn't know but now. Well now I'm pretty sure I know what she was talking about." He said looking at me. Mr. Uley stared at me probably deciding what to do with me.

"Where's your mom then?" Mr. Uley asked. My expression saddened and I looked away from their gazes. He saw this. "Kaita where is your mother?" I was about to speak but Seth beat me to it.

"She's dead isn't she?" I turn to look at him and met his eyes, confirming his fears. "Can you tell us how? Where's your dad, John isn't it?" I nod. Preparing my self to speak I saw a small picture hanging in a wood frame that showed my mother and Mrs. Uley together when they were younger. I sighed and began to speak.

"My dad died in a car reck coming to my cheerleading competition in Orlando. He crashed in a swamp he didn't die of drowning though. There was an alligator he died of blood loss from a bite." Seth paled as did Emily and Derrick who placed a hand on my shoulder.

"My mom was overprotective of me after that she kept to herself had a short temper, shook when she got mad. I wasn't aloud to go to the mall or out with friends. About a month after my dads death she took me out of school. We started going under false names, we didn't stay in one place for more than a month. After a year though she said we were going to La Push. She kept muttering something about it being safe there." I shook my head at the memory.

"Safe from what?" Mr. Uley asked with an unreadable expression on his face while some f the other guys exchanged knowing glances that I just barely caught.

I laughed bitterly and said, "Your guess is as good as mine." I continued on with my tale. "On our way here some things happened. The cops told me we were in a car crash, a bad one, and that mom was thrown from the car because she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. The thing is the last thing I remember is my mom putting on her seatbelt. It just doesn't fit because she was to far away from the car when they found the pieces." I choked up.

"The pieces?" Seth asked me Mrs. Uley started sobbing loudly at this. I nodded tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"The cops said that some type of wild animal got her. There were bear tracks at the seen, but I don't think it was an animal that got her. The other thing I remember is a cold pair of hands trying to grab my throat and my moms voice begging then animal growls then blackness." Seth sat down head in his hands. He looked at Mr. Uley who was comforting his wife.

"You know what this means Sam?" he asked Mr. Uley who nodded darkly. Realization hit me and I look at Seth.

"What does this mean? Are you talking about the fact that my parents are dead! Or are you talking about the fact that for the last 3 years I have no idea who I am or who my mom was! Because at this point of my life I am really sick of secrets so can you just enlighten me please!" I didn't mean to yell, it surprised me too and I could tell by some peoples expression that it surprised them. The fact though was that I was sick of all these secrets.

"She's defiantly Leah's daughter." Muttered one of the guys. Mr. Uley and Seth glared while the others chuckled lightly at the inside joke. "What secrets do you think we're keeping from you because we aren't keeping any." Said Mr. Uley. I don't know why but that set me off. I stood up angry.

"The way to gain someone's trust is not to lie directly to their face, Mr. Uley" I said rushing out the door brushing off the arm that Derrick, moments ago was comforting me. I ran to the woods having no idea where I was going, just knowing that I wanted to leave the cries of my name in that small house.

Disclaimer: I only own Kaita and John Wesley plus a few other random people coming.

AUTHORS NOTE: I am still having a hard time with writing right now. Reviews are really helpful and help with writing new chapters. R&R! Thanks!

-highlyunlikleywriter


End file.
